


No end, No beginning

by Lady_Mirakel



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: AU, Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 13:06:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16347272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Mirakel/pseuds/Lady_Mirakel
Summary: We can't seem to let goThe thread's so thin it just doesn't show anymore It seems like we're playing charadesPlaying like we're afraid to liveAnd this is one sacrifice I,I don't want to makeCause if there's no endThere can be no beginning...





	No end, No beginning

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. Poets Of The Fall - No end, No beginning.   
> It is for this song that this work was written.
> 
> P.P.S. Fyedor Smolov is a Russian football player.   
> I apologize if you find errors.
> 
> Pleasant reading, ladies and gentlemen.

 

Hands, to whitening in his knuckles, clenching glossy magazine, who kindly brought Neymar. The team looked at each other strangely before giving Messi this magazine. As if before they were seriously solving this issue. But he still would have seen it on Instagram, then would have suffered his new tenth iPhone, not a piece of paper...

On the cover of this magazine was depicted a young dark-haired girl advertising chic underwear. Although her figure any kit would look perfect. Her dark green eyes with a smile, looking directly at Leo, which he squeezed the magazine even stronger. Behind her stood a dark-haired man with a bare torso. His chest and arms were all tattooed.

Leo only chuckled at that.

 

_Love tattooed men means_

 

He gently leaned on the back of the girl, and his hand rested on her knee. The man was signed As the best Russian Striker of 2018-Fyodor Smolov.

Well, Leo wouldn't care for him at all on this magazine, if he didn't know her. If she wasn't his _ex-love._

 

In the lower right corner was a footnote to the desired page of the article, which Messi opened in one motion. Brown eyes slid over the lines.

 

"About a month ago, Rebecca Lopez left FC “Barcelona” and flew to Russia, where she currently plays for FC “Lokomotiv”.It was quite a strange action on her part. Many wrote to us that her early departure is associated with a break in relations with Lionel Messi, but there were no supporting facts up to this point. Rebekah personally confirmed that he no longer meets with the captain of the "Bars" and at the moment is in a relationship with the Russian striker Fyodor Smolov. Recently, this couple starred in a hot photoshoot...

Lopez's actions are still unclear to us. Leave Leo Messi himself! It is strange that the player himself did not comment on their separation. But, for all the girls once again lit up the green light, because Messi again single...“

 

Then Leo did not read, and with all his strength threw the magazine in the opposite wall of the locker room, where he slipped and fell with a crash to the floor. The locker room was empty a long time ago. Teammates hastened to retire and leave Messi alone with the ill-fated magazine as soon as Neymar approached the captain. Without removing in shape, Lionel grabbed the bag and left the locker room, leaving behind only its oppressive aura.

 

***

 

 

What was in this girl forced Leo to break away from Barcelona to Moscow, and immediately?

Perhaps Messi's real jealousy. After all, he was a horrible owner, and here His girlfriend hugging some guy. And also a football player. Although in their breakup at all there is no its guilt. He messed up. Weak. And the result. The result is that unbearable four hours in the plane, which was everywhere spread out the magazines with the pictures of her in lingerie and that's Lionel in Moscow. Passers-by with open mouths watched him. No one could imagine what Messi could see in Moscow. after the championship.

He rarely visited Russia. And in Moscow only the second time.

 

Cloudy weather hung over the capital. It was raining, the sky was torn by lightning. The streets were not crowded, that Leo was only on hand. But if you come across children, he could not refuse them and had a strained smile at the camera, though I wanted to send everything to hell.

The Internet is your best friend when you need the address of a famous football player. That she lives with him, he had no doubt. He was deeply do not care if he, what if he, Lionel Messi, will come to the Russian striker. _Spit_

 

How surprised the taxi driver saw him. But did not ask. Glance slithered on magazine. _Understood_. He did not even ask where to take, but landed in a completely accurate place and instead asked only for an autograph for his son. Leo smiled. Memories came flooding back with renewed vigor. He remembered dreaming about his son. Tell her. Begged. She only smiled sweetly, rising on tiptoes and kissed, whispering that everything will be. But no.

 

 

It's been dark outside for a long time because of the weather. Lights lit up. Leo was walking along the road shown by the driver. Pulling the hood a little more, he entered the desired entrance. The area was some kind of elite, with security, but it is unlikely it will be a problem for the captain of Barcelona.

With one hand he clamps the bell, and the other squeezes the very poor magazine.

The door opened and on the threshold she is. Disheveled dark hair, her favorite wine-colored robe and Slippers, and eyes with misunderstanding, surprise and... fear? look at him. Such a Leo it had not yet seen.

Apparently he seemed so tense, he made her recoil from the door.

 

Makes a cautious step back, but it seems that the captain is not going to retreat, directly approaching the victim.

 

“That. It. This?” in one motion he overcame the distance between them, and with one hand pinned her to the wall and the other shoved the magazine in her face. If Messi was able to incinerate the view, already long ago would have turned Rebecca into a pathetic pile of ash. But this ability he had, and Lopez needed him _alive_.

 “Magazine,” in a voice she tried to put all his courage, but apparently it was not very good. So when she gathered, she looked at him with all possible anger.

“Fuck, Lionel, what's your problem? You shouldn't have fucked that woman!” in their words Lopez adds as can be more anger, irritation and poison. Her ego is satisfied that the bulletproof captain ... is jealous of her? “And on the table, please note that I chose...” but they didn't let her finish. Shut up the most brazen way. So, as only he could. Kiss. Hot, persistent, he put all his anger into it. The body went even further into the wall. She did not understand what was said. He easily slipped hands under the silk robe, the back of the girl. Under his fingers she seemed to dissolve. The girl sighed, feeling the hands of Leo on his naked back. And, in turn, sliding your hands down his back She felt the velvet of the skin, at other times hidden under layers of clothing. Clinging to his chest his only girl and would like to quiet breathing at his shoulder. He tore her from the wall and pushed her deep into the room where the darkness stood.

And when her back touched the bed, and his lips were about to kiss her, he felt the palm of his hand on the barrier.

“No, Leo, you can't. I can not...”

She got out of his grip and went to the panoramic window, which opened a view of the stunning night rainy Moscow.

A streak of lightning cut across the sky, illuminating their faces for a second.

“I can't...” she repeated in a whisper, “I have a new life. I can't do this to Fyodor...”the voice wavered when Messi came from behind and touched his lips to the ear lobe. The body easily succumb to his caresses. It knew who its owner is, but the mind was saying otherwise. If he doesn't leave now, there's nothing she can do. She turned to face him. At the corners of her eyes unbidden tears.

“Go away, go away please...” she last sunk in its dark pools and again turned back to the window, breaking eye contact. Lionel can't see how hard it is for her.

 

She heard footsteps moving away, heard him stop and looked at her. His back was still burning from his gaze. I heard the front door slam shut, forever closing the door to their common happy life.

Tears streamed down her cheeks as she leaned against the window. And not calming rain, not come Fedor could not make her happy anymore. Her happiness was gone, along with Lionel Messi.

 

_Cause if there's no end_

_There can be no beginning..._


End file.
